taritarifandomcom-20200214-history
Sawa Okita
Sawa Okita (沖田 紗羽 Okita Sawa) is one of the main characters of Tari Tari series. She is the daughter of Shōichi Okita (the owner of a temple near her school) and Shiho Okita. Sawa is also a member of the archery club and the classmate of Wakana Sakai who hangs out with Wakana and Konatsu Miyamoto a lot. Appearance Sawa is a quite fair-skinned young girl who has dark brown hair that is usually tied up into pigtails and brown eyes. When in school uniform, she often wears a white blouse, red tie, blue skirt, navy socks and bright pink and blue sneakers. She also wears pink and grey headphones more often in the anime than Konatsu Miyamoto wears hers. Personality Sawa has an easy-going and friendly personality. She was the one who managed to get Wakana Sakai into writing down her name for Konatsu Miyamoto's choir club. Sawa is also playful and likes to tease others. However, her ambitious nature could lead her into being very emotional sometimes. Background Sawa has an interest in horse riding and Japanese archery, in which she chose the latter as her after school club activity at the beginning of the anime. She might also love music almost as much as Konatsu Miyamoto as Sawa is seen dancing to her headphones in four episodes. Plot Shōichi Okita (Sawa's father) disagreement towards her dream to become a jockey heats things up between them. To complicate matters, Sawa learns that there is a weight limit for students to take part in the equestrian school thus being unable to move on with her dream, even after her father agrees to support her. Before graduation, she originally wanted to drop out of school to attend an equestrian school abroad. Nonetheless, despite leaving Japan and studying abroad prior to the official graduation ceremony, Sawa was still allowed to graduate from Shirahamazaka High School. Also, Sawa was chosen to become the green WestStop Ranger by Shiho Okita (Sawa's mother). Spoiler Shōichi Okita (Sawa's father) actually encouraged her dream behind the scenes. Relationships Konatsu Miyamoto Wakana Sakai Taichi Tanaka Atsuhiro Maeda Shōichi Okita Shiho Okita Trivia *The name Sawa means "sheer silk" (紗) (sa) and "wing" (羽) (wa). *Sawa's surname Okita means "open sea" (沖) (oki) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (ta). **It can also mean "rice paddy near the offing". *Sabure (Sawa's horse) was originally Shōichi Okita's (Sawa's father) horse. *Sawa dreams of becoming a horse rider. *Other notable characters that Saori Hayami (Sawa's seiyū) had voiced other characters like: **Shinoa Hīragi from Owari no Seraph **Shirayuki from Akagami no Shirayukihime **Haruka Ogasawara from Hibike! Euphonium Gallery tumblr_m6mc72nzDj1r0x4hwo1_500.png|Sawa in the opening tumblr_m6jdfatuHe1qzvtljo1_500.jpg|Sawa laughing at Konatsu Miyamoto tumblr_m6j19zMEZd1rodyboo1_1280.png|Sawa shocked tumblr_m6ka44OSWo1qkbwm5o1_500.jpg|Sawa worrying about Konatsu tumblr_m6kx89MPOF1qkbwm5o1_500.jpg|Sawa determined to her archery Tari Tari - 05.png|An angry Sawa Tari Tari - 07 - Large 33.jpg|Sawa on her phone Tari Tari - 07 - Large 35.jpg|An uneasy Sawa Tari_Tari_02_Sawa_Okita,_Konatsu_Miyamoto.jpg|Sawa and Konatsu Tari_Tari_02_Sawa_Okita,_Wakana_Sakai.jpg|Sawa and Wakana Sakai Tari_Tari_03_Sawa_Okita.jpg|Sawa and her cold drink VLC00008.png|Sawa and Konatsu in a café tumblr_mavs0istin1rrpeyuo1_500.jpg|Sawa studying with headphones on Tari_Tari_08_Sawa_Okitaf.jpg tumblr_m6j8zd0Sja1qzvtljo1_500.jpg TariTari11.png|Sawa with Konatsu in episode 1 oPzLh4k.jpg|Sawa riding Sabure tari4_8.png|Sawa performing alongside the choir club in episode 4 Konatsu and Sawa Hawaii.jpg|Sawa with Konatsu in episode 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club